A Brand New Beat
by Dark Angels of Oblivion
Summary: Sora and Riku attend an new Prep. School and find out that higscholl just got a hell of a lot worse. Parings: RikuxSora, LeonxCloud, and a whole lotta chaos. R&R!


Sora and Riku glanced at each other, two letters had been given to them as acceptance to a new school just off the coast of the island. So far, Riku and Sora were the only ones accepted in. Really, how they got in is still a big mystery to them.

"Riku, you think we should go?" Riku shrugged, scratching the back of his head he continued to read. The all boys school they were at now was really becoming very boring. The only thing they found fun was the Blitz Ball team (which this school offered), and their soccer team (this school had again).

"Well, if we did go, we'd share the same dorm room, and have many of the same classes together. . . " Riku continued to read when a paper fell from his loose grip on the papers. "Oops." Sora bent down and looked at the paper.

"Extra activities. . ." Sora read aloud, catching RIku's attention. "Blitz Ball, Soccer, Basketball, Volley ball, hockey, cheerleading, color guard, band, jazz band, marching band, art club, stained glass club, P.A.N.D.A., D.A.R.E., swim team, Student Council, and . . . DANCE?!¡" Sora's eyes lit up at the last activity. "Okay, I'm sold." Riku smirked, he know Sora had always loved to dance, but this school didn't have it provided. He knew Sora was sold.

"Well, let do it." Sora smiled up at Riku. "I already know what I'm doing." Sitting down at a table the two boys filled out the forms. Putting an (√) mark by the activities they each wanted and filled out the other stuff. Turning the papers immediately back in, they waited patiently for their head master to call the school; Maradonna High. Even the name was better sounding than the "Rock Hills school for boys."

"I hope we can still get in." Sora murmured causing RIku to look at him.

"Don't worry Mr. I-can't-wait-to-get-to-that-dance-class-and-shake-my-booty." Sora looked at him like he was a nut.

"Riku, I highly dough that a school would let me do that kind of dance. Really how many schools out there will let you do that?"

"None," Riku said cooly. "But, this school might be different. . ." Sora looked at Riku then heard their head master speak.

"Okay, boys, it's going to be a great loss of loosing two of our most out going students but this school has more to offer than we can so we (the staff) hope you have a good time at Maradonna High. Now go pack up, a teacher from there is leaving as we speak to come and pick you guys up. So you have about two hours. Get a move on." Sora and Riku nodded as they walked out of the head masters office saying how much they will really miss the school, and making the old man feel like he was doing his job right.

Walking to their lockers, they suddenly burst out laughing. "He believed us!" Sora burst out laughing along with Riku.

"Well one good thing is we don't have to watch Mr. Flacon blink his eyes fifty million times." Sora giggled to himself. Grabbing all their books and returning them all to the school Library, they cleaned out their lockers and headed to their dorm room to pack. It wasn't that much really. Only a few extra clothes they were allowed the have and PJ's along with their other stuff. Laying out all their uniforms they changed into something more presentable. Black slacks and a white dress shirt for Riku with his Sunday Church shoes and Kaki cargos with a green pull-over-the-head dressy green shirt with his wear-anywhere light brown Trail Boots.

"We look good." Riku said as he rested on the made bed on Sora's side of the room. Sora nodded as he sat up from his position next to Riku. Hey, I wonder what the uniforms look like. You have any idea?" Riku sat up and shrugged.

"Sorry, no idea." Sora pouted, making himself look adorable. "You know, you keep that up you'll have a new girlfriend at this new school in no time." Sora's head jerked to one side.

"NO! Even though no one can resist us. Were the Sexy-beast-tag-team. If one goes out with one of us, it's like their dating the both of us. Right?" Riku nodded.

Standing outside the school with some teachers, students, and the head masters, the boys bid their "Good byes." and got into the car with the teacher from Band called Cid. The three of them on the way to Maradonna High talked about what would happen and how the school was so happy to finally get some new students. Once there, Cid called for some office helpers to help the newbies with their things.

Laying their things onto a cart they were instructed to follow Cid. "Okay, boys this is Mr. Sephiroth and his assistant Mr. Ansem." Riku and Sora looked at the two and kept taking double takes at their hands on how they would keep touching each other. The only thing running their minds was 'Okay. . . Very odd. Very odd indeed.'

"It's very nice to meet the both of you." Sephiroth said in his eerie tone of voice, yet, already, scaring the new comers. The two were just a little too close to be straight, they were a little "loopy".

"Yeah, we hope you boys have a good time here, and, now, Cid will take you on your tour with a brief orientation of the school for you." The two walked back into their office and a moan came from the door making the three boys shutter.

"If you boys are dense at all, yes they are "together"." Riku and Sora looked at each other, to Cid, the door and finally the tree burst out laughing. "Okay, on with the tour!" Cid cheered as he led them down a hallway called the West Wing: level one. There was the class rooms for all their academic classes. Stopping to say "Hi" to their teachers. Mr. Dochat, Mrs. Mollohan, Mr. Nye, and Mrs. Glare some where, just to cheery about their jobs. Even the science teacher Mr. Nye called them his 'Little Chickadees'. Then a math teacher, Mr. Dochat, who had bad handwriting and couldn't spell, and another history teacher, Mrs. Glare, who blinks constantly and writes in cursive.Yeesh, were all teachers like that.

Leaving the West Wing: level one they headed into the 'North Niceties' where all their extra classes were. Next was the 'East Endings: level one' side. That hall led to their dorm rooms. Finally there was 'South Snacks: level one' where the lunch room was and the game room. It seemed as if the school had everything. Just as the tour ended Cid brought the boys to their Dorm rooms and gave them their schedules and agenda books. Tossing them their uniforms and gym clothes they said their good-byes and headed into their dorm room to see two other boys playing on what looked to be a PS2.

**Kira**: Yeesh that took forever to write.

**Oblivion**: Kira did all the work on this first chappie. I'm just a praise whore!

**Kira**: You helped to and don't say that.

**Oblivion**: Fine, but, I'll be helping with the second chapter. So be ready! D

**Kira**: :: Sweat-drop ::

**Oblivion**: SEND REVIEWS OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE PERFECT OBLIVION!!!!! :: Crackles evilly as lightning flashes in background ::

**Kira**: ::Stares:: We own nothing. Also check out our individual fics as well.


End file.
